Could It?
by Sheyna-osirissystemlady
Summary: SJ. Sam's getting Jack out of his ice cavern, but he's weak, he may not make it.
1. Chapter 1

**Could It?**

**Chapter 1 – Speak**

****

**Spoilers – **Lost City Part 1, Lost City Part 2, (Possibly) Heroes Part 1, Heroes Part 2, Abyss, Jolinar's Memory, The Devil You Know. If you see any others, please let me know in your review.

**Rating – **PG, but if it gets heavier, maybe PG13. If you think it deserves a higher or lower rating let me know in your review.

**Season – **End of 7 beginning of 8. I have not seen any of season 8 (are they even out any where yet?), but this is just a random fic.

**Pairings – **Why do you really need to ask? Sam and Jack!

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Stargate SG-1, or this song by The Calling. I have no money and can not afford things as I spent everything on Stargate DVDs and the Calling's first album.

**Author's Notes – **Having just bought the first album by The Calling, I have found a link between nearly every song and Stargate. My mum thinks I'm obsessive, but I'm not, I swear. I just can't stop watching, talking about or making links between things to do with Stargate. I'm now not allowed to talk during dinner or TV because it will be about Stargate somehow. E.G/

Me: "Mum, you know that actor acted with Amanda Tapping in this film and she's in Stargate."

Mum: "Jy I don't care!"

See how mean she is to me. But anyway, enjoy and review!!!

     Specially appointed officers dug into the "ice" covering through which she had watched his face for twenty seven days. She hadn't left. She couldn't. People had spoken to her, but she hadn't heard them. She remembered various phrases coming from people:

     "Major get up."

     "Major Carter, he's gone."

     "He's alive Sam. I can tell."

     "Try talking to him. You never know, he might hear you."

     "Major Carter, GET UP!"

     "Sam eat something."

     She wouldn't get up. She couldn't move. If he woke up, she wanted to be the one that he saw first. He wasn't gone. She'd agreed in her mind when Daniel had said that. Although she hadn't realised it was Daniel at the time. She wanted to get up. To move away from the pain seeing his staring, un-registering eyes was causing her. She did eat eventually. But only to stay alive. To keep seeing his perfect, flawless face.

     The thing she most wanted to do was talk to him. She did try. Her voice got caught in her throat. If she spoke she'd be sick. She choked when she tried to speak. Tears poured down her face and she knew she'd be ashamed later. Ashamed at breaking down in front of these people. She was sure she knew some of them, but they didn't matter. All that mattered was Jack. That he would make it. Live. She realised at that moment how much she needed him. Sam Carter, claiming that she didn't need men to help her live her life, found herself considering ending it all because of one sarcastic, cocky, smart-assed, intelligent, funny, kind and caring man. But she knew she wouldn't. As long as there was hope that he would survive, she'd stay by his side.

     As the officers dug, she tried again. She opened her mouth, trying to from the word "Jack". But no sound came out. She tried again and choked. She started sobbing and her shoulders shook. She cried aloud for the first time in twenty seven days. No longer just tears. Samantha Carter was close to screaming.

     She wasn't going to speak now. It hurt. It felt like he was gone. Like he wasn't going to come back. No more O'Neill. She tried to stop that thought, but she couldn't. What if he wasn't coming back? What if she was alone now?

     She just wanted her Colonel back. Her CO. Her Jack. Her sir. Her friend. He _was_ coming back. She'd do whatever it took, but he was coming back!

**Author's Notes – **So let me know what you think. Do you want me to bother with another chapter or not? Le'me know. Osiris.


	2. Chapter 2

**Could it?**

**Chapter 2 – Infirmary Verses**

****

**Author's Notes – **Sorry this took so long to post but I have been in France and Belgium on a history trip for my exam revision. (I don't know where we were in France but we went to Ypres in Belgium I think). So this should be a slightly longer chapter. Enjoy.

**Review Thankyous – **So Thankyous go to:****

· Harpersgal – Thankyou for the kind review, thanks for liking my profile (haven't a clue about the yahoo thing), thanks for loving my name and favourite quotes. My favourite is "Maybourne you are an idiot every day of the week. Why couldn't you have taken one day off?" It's so funny. Hehe. Any way, thanks.

· Sci Fi Fan Gillian, for liking the first chapter.

· Napoleonic Power Monger, I love your name. You're right, we're not obsessive, we're just true fans! (And in denial.) Yay, someone else who spends their time linking Stargate to everything. And yes, The Calling DO rock!

· ZidaneLover167, okay, here's the next chapter.

· bugexterminator, calm down I'm writing as fast as I can! :D

· Cathain Nottingham, Thankyou for calling it weird. That's me! Weird. And for calling it beautiful! You are soo kind!

· CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur, sorry I couldn't have posted sooner.

· BlueJelloFan, hmm but suspense is funny. Thanks loads.

· lara, Thankyou for calling it amazing. The none mention about love was intentional. I think too many fics just come straight out and say it. I wanted mine to be more Sam struggling with the "Do I, don't I?" thing. Thankyou so much for your review. I like to be asked things about my fics. It makes me seem intelligent. : D

· Vicky, yet another loyal reviewer. Thankyou so much for the "soaked in love" comment. That was so kind!

· Macisgate, again, Thankyou for being so sweet.

So here it is people, Chapter 2!

     Carter had her radio with her. She was sat by his bed. Knees up to chin. Hands pulling legs closer. A song came on the radio. Just a random song that no one but Sam realised was in anyway connected to her. It put music and words to the indefinable feelings she had had for the past thirty days.

"You left me with goodbye and open arms."

     He had said good bye. On the ship, before the alien language had taken over his mind.

"A cut so deep I don't deserve."

     She didn't deserve it! This pain. It wasn't right. She had saved the world so many times! They both had. It wasn't fair!

"You were always invincible in my eyes."

     He was. Jack O'Neill, he never died. Sure he'd been killed a hell of a lot, but he always came back. He lived through it. But not this time. Jack O'Neill wasn't so invincible now.

"The only thing against us now is time."

     Too right. He'd resigned. Left her in charge of SG-1. She'd had a chance, but she didn't take it. Now it was too late. Now, when regs finally weren't stopping them, he was dying. Why did this have to happen?

"Could it be any harder, to say goodbye and without you?"

     No, it couldn't be any harder. She loved him and now she was saying goodbye. Seven years she'd had to put up with his bad jokes, his sarcasm, his temper. But that was part of the reason she loved him. She loved that she was the only one that laughed at his jokes, she found them funny. She loved that he was the only one that could really make her smile. Not a small meek smile, not a fake smile, but a really, heartfelt smile. Only jack could do that. She felt she couldn't live without him.

"Could it be any harder, to watch you go? To face what's true?"

     No. It couldn't be any harder. She was watching the man she loved leave her. She didn't want, and couldn't face it. But she had to. She had to be the one there, to show him that she loved him. She had to be strong.

"If I only had one more day."

     Ha! If she had one more day! She wished.

"I lie down and blind myself with laughter."

     She wished she could. She wouldn't have to see him die. She'd laugh at the irony of it all. She needed him now. He made her laugh.

"A quick fix of hope is what I'm needing."

     Yep. The answer. Hope. What a laugh. She'd hoped for days that he would live, but where had that gotten her? Nowhere. Why hadn't it worked?

"And how I wish that I could turn back the hours."

     She did. She wished. If she could turn them back enough, she would put her head in that damn machine!

"But I know I just don't have the power."

     Of course she didn't. All her bloody intelligence and could she save him? No! Could she turn back time? No! She was useless!

"Could it be any harder, to say goodbye and without you?

"Could it be any harder to watch you go? To face what's true?

"If I only had one more day."

     If she did have one more day, what would she do? Tell him she loved him? Hell yeah!

"I'd jump at the chance."

     Of course she would! She'd tell him everything.

"We'd drink and we'd dance."

     That too. She'd kiss him and tell him over and over again that she loved him. She wouldn't let him go!

"And I'd listen close to your every word."

     She would. He could talk for ever and she would never stop listening. Even just to hear his voice telling her to stop with the techno babble, she didn't care, so long as she could hear him speak again.

"As if it's your last, I know it's your last."

     Even if it was the last words he spoke: sleep, dormata. She didn't care. She knew they were his last. Knew then that she'd never hear his beautiful voice again. Never laugh at his jokes again. Never watch his lips as he spoke.

"Cause today, oh, you're gone."

     And he would be. Soon. Why, why, why. Carter started crying. 'Why, why, why?"

"Could it be any harder, to say goodbye and without you?

"Could it be any harder, to watch you go, to face what's true?

"If I only had one more day."

     She reached for his hand as the tears ran down her face.

"Like sand on my feet,

"The smell of sweet perfume,

"You stick to me forever."

     He did. Even when he was gone, Carter knew she could never forget him. Never love any one else. Who was she kidding with Pete? She didn't love him. She loved Jack.

"And I wish you didn't go,

"I wish you didn't go,

"I wish you didn't go away."

     She wished harder than she'd ever done in her life. But it was no use. It couldn't work.

"To touch you again,

"With life in your hands."

     She was holding his hand, but it didn't move. Didn't clasp her fingers. Didn't seem to recognise her at all. She thought he was gone, but his eyelids flickered and she relaxed again.

"It couldn't be any harder…harder…harder."

     It couldn't. More tears fell as the thought of a life without Jack entered her mind again. Then he opened his mouth like he had been doing for days. She'd come to realise that it was his body's need for air. Nothing more. She closed her eyes, and he muttered, "Could…be."

     His eyes flickered again and one opened as she looked at him in amazement. Then it shut again, as quickly as it had opened.

**Author's Notes – **What do you think? Let me know. Chapter 3 may be a bit late. Osiris.


End file.
